


Two maidens who sing of love.

by IllyaTsubomi



Category: THE iDOLM@STER
Genre: Cinderella Girls - Freeform, F/M, SideM
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 21:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17968583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyaTsubomi/pseuds/IllyaTsubomi
Summary: A tale of two maidens who harbors a loving heart as they crossed path.[[ Teru x female!315Producer + one-sided Mayu > Male!346Producer, planned for 3 chapters for a writing consistency practice. I made this with a fem!P OC in mind, but feel free to imagine your own Ps as she should not be named here. ]]





	Two maidens who sing of love.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic had only sprouted just because I like writing Mayu, and I like the idea of her being supportive of other people's romance. 
> 
> ...I actually would have preferred Mayu with a fem!P, but decided against writing a fem!P just to avoid pronoun hell. This is for writing practice, anyway... yeah.

Charming, perfectly curled brown hair and rosy cheeks, fitting with how feminine her frilly choices of clothes are. To her eyes, Sakuma Mayu was just like a beautiful Victorian doll that she wondered if every young girl idols are just like that, lovely and captivating, with a tint of pure feminity.

Being used to the usual sight of male idols in her own company– especially most are age-old, it was rather given that she never paid much attention to her own femininity, but the slight glance to Sakuma Mayu had made her embarrassed of that fact.

“So she’d be the other host of this show, huh.” Spoke up a man beside her as he instantly tapped her shoulders, which caused her a slight shriek in surprise. Of course, it was someone she knew.

“T–Tendou-san! That surprised me!” She said with a reddened face, her voice was a little squeaky and toned down to not alert anyone of her scream. To that fact, Tendou Teru chuckled.

“Sorry, sorry. Guess you were lost in your own thoughts that you didn’t notice me walking up to you.” He grinned, and her face felt up the heat by that. It was midwinter, so there’s no way it was out of the room temperature. She knew exactly why, but it wasn’t her place to admit. The Producer sighed.

“Anyway,” the woman coughed up. “Yeah, she is. The concept of this talk show is ‘The differences of view between youngsters and adults’, and Sakuma Mayu is the teenage girl representation while you’re the adult representation here…. so be sure to…”

“Enough with that. I’ve read through the script, anyway, so I knew” Teru had calmly phrased, glancing over Mayu than the woman before whispering to the woman Producer’s ears; “Don’t worry, I’m not interested in minors. I’m not going after anyone but you, anyway.”

“W–Why are you bringing it up now! Ssh! Someone might hear!”

“Aw come on! You promise me to give answers to my throughout confession when you sorted things up, won’t you? I’m just going to remind you of that every time just in case.”

“That is not the issue here, Tendou-san–”

The woman stopped her whispers once she saw the younger idol girl taking a glance to her. As she gulped down her own annoyance, the woman gestured for Tendou to give her space, and so he did with a sigh. After all, she needs to greet the young lady that they’d be working on with for a while.

“Hello, nice to meet you! It feels great to work with you, Mayu-chan! I’m the Producer from 315pro—” The woman smiled gently, bowing down a little as she introduced herself. To that view, the little ribboned lady giggled a little.

“Ufufu. You two sure got along well, don’t you?”

“Huh?”

“I’m talking about you and Tendou-san.  _Onee-san_  and him, both look so mature, I cannot help but admire earlier, I apologize.” Mayu gently bowed a little with a smile. She’s such a good girl is her first thought, but somehow her choice of words had caused her a few flashbacks to those times Tendou Teru was acting very childish on a tokusatsu hero show.

“Ah… well. You could say we do get along well.” The producer scratches her cheek, gazing away to avoid looking at Mayu on the eyes. There can be no good for her to learn anything going on between them, but Mayu was sharper than she looked, as proved by her next question.

“Could it be you two are more than just idol and his producer?”

“N–No! That’s definitely not it!”  She desperately denied right away, waving her hands around. Her beet red face should be a dead giveaway with how perceptive Mayu was, but thankfully for her, the cute young idol didn’t point it out, at least for that time.

“Alright, I see,” Mayu had just giggled. “I hope we’d get along well,  _Onee-san…_ and you too, Mr. Tendou.”

Much to her surprise, her own idol had been behind the two all of sudden.

“Oh, what’s this? Did she call you  _Onee-san_? Aren’t you two getting along well already like sisters?”

“Tendou-san! I told you not to just grab my shoulders suddenly like that!”

* * *

“And that’s it for this week’s episode of  _Cross-Generation for Anyone?!  Teen and Adult Representatives’ Counseling Office!_  Tune in for next week too!”

“If you have any inquiries you want us to answer in the mailing corner, please send it via email to….”

….

….

…..

“Ah,  _Onee-san_! You’re here today? Good work!”

“Oh, hi, Mayu-chan! Good work!”

Since then, for some reason Sakuma Mayu had been talking a lot with her, every time she went to visit the studio of the named TV show. It was as if she were looking up to her like she was an older sister; and for the woman Producer who had never had a little sister before or anything that was equal to it, talking to her had been tons of fun. For her, it was pretty similar to when she was gossiping with Saki, but Mayu let her there with less energy, and it’s more kind to her low stamina.

“Did you used the cream I’ve been telling you,  _Onee-san_? Your skin is looking smoother now!”

“Yeah! It’s thanks to you, Mayu-chan.”

“Ufufu. I’m glad I can be a help. Too bad Tendou-san had to rush out right away for the next location…”

“H–He’s unrelated to this, okay?”

Mayu had even advised her with taking care of her feminity, one thing she was concerned with ever since she laid her eyes on her, in return for the woman to listen to her own stories. They even traded phone numbers, just so Mayu could’ve shared some tips with her. The girl had even said that there are things she can only share with her, an older woman who worked in another office; and she didn’t exactly tell her the reasoning why she couldn’t share with her fellow idol friends. She just said if it’s her, she won’t be getting in her way, but then told her it was a joke.

Yet, even after they become somewhat a friend, to the woman’s perspective Mayu was still a strange girl. Especially when she compared Mayu to how she looked on TV to their personal talks. Both Mayu in stage and Mayu in personal felt gentle and pure, but she could’ve sensed something was slightly different.

Though there is one thing she can tell. Whenever Mayu speak to her, it’s always about her own Producer, and to her own observation, Sakuma Mayu must’ve held some kind of feelings for that Producer, that she rarely met in person aside from a few greetings. As if Mayu isn’t letting them meet, either.

Now that she thought of it, she realized what date it is close to…

“Mayu-chan. Are you giving anyone chocolates for Valentine’s? Aside from the casual ones.”

“Hmm, I do have someone in mind,” Mayu said an answer she had been expecting for, but what she told her in return was something she should’ve expected yet she wasn’t ready for, “How about you,  _Onee-san_? Are you giving one to Tendou-san?”

“….W…well… that’s….” The woman sighed as she covered her face out of embarrassment. She hated how obvious she was when it came to him.

“It’s just me,  _Onee-san_. I can tell you really likes him since the first time I saw you two interacting in the studio.” Mayu was smiling, but there was a sense of determination in her voice. “Mayu really supports you two, you know? You two seems like an ideal mature couple. I think you two should just get on together! He confessed to you even before we met, didn’t he?”

“H–how did you know?! B–but even if I do like him… I—it’s not okay.”

“…not okay?”

“I–I’m his Producer. I can’t just say I like him back, so I kept on pushing it back. There’s no way we could be together without me feeling guilty to the rest of–” As she said so, the woman immediately covered her mouth as she remembered who she was talking to. Mayu was in a similar situation, yet her cowardly self had seemed like she valued her feelings down. For a while, Mayu just stared in silence. “I mean– it’s my own feelings about this not—”

“Using such a cowardly reason, the same as  _him_ — I’m disappointed in you,  _Onee-san_.” Mayu immediately dismissed her panic, her stare was empty, but then she returned to a smile as she raises herself from the chair, and runs away from her sight after saying; “…sorry, it was something personal. Mayu didn’t mean to lash out on  _Onee-san_. Goodbye.”

“Mayu-chan?!”

* * *

 

Tokyo at that time is cold. It was snowing outside, though it was far from a stormy blizzard and more to the equivalent of a calm, gentle rain. Mayu held to her red umbrella to cover herself from the falling snow, sighing in a feeling of guilt for lashing out earlier.

Yet, she knew she couldn’t help it.

“If I couldn’t be, at least I wanted  _Onee-san_  to succeed…” she muttered under the umbrella, walking through the cold winter road ahead as she reminiscences her own story of fated romance…


End file.
